


Musings in the Night

by TyrannoVox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Eric has some late night musings





	Musings in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching the Black Butler Musical "Most Beautiful DEATH in the world" and damn that was a roller coaster. Though I will say, sorry it's so short! Please forgive meeee. Remember to comment!

I laid there on my side, a bare back against my naked torso with my arm around his waist. Brown hair tickled my chin as I stared at the clock in the low light of my bedroom, in my apartment. It was late into the night, about three. I haven’t gone to sleep at all as there were thoughts just running around in my head. It was mostly about one thing…

I moved my hand to grip his wrist, my thumb swiping against the underside of the said wrist and that black marking that was supposed to be his death. Something that I couldn’t stop at first until I saw that cure in a rather old book.

I knew that Alan wouldn’t like it if he knew what I’ve been doing to try and save his life, knew that he might never forgive me…but it will be worth it in the end. He will still be alive, be with me, free from the fear of dying at any time. This is all that matters to me.

I must do this for his sake, I must save him before it's too late. 

“Eric…?” the sleepy voice of Alan tore me from my musings, making me look down at him. He had his head turned as far as it could go, his eyes half-lidded and filled with sleep. “Why are you still awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep, too much on my mind.” I gave him one of my rare, soft smile that was only reserved for him.

“Try to get some sleep.” He murmured.

“I will.” I gently kissed him and watched as he turned around and snuggled into my chest. I listened to his breathing until it slowed as he went back to sleep. I pressed another kiss against his forehead.

Call me selfish, call me a monster for collecting a thousand innocent souls, it doesn’t matter. As long as I save my fragile ray of light, I’ll take any punishment they give me. He is worth all the punishment in the world and all of the pain I will endure. if I fail, I will gladly follow him in death.

For he is my other half and without him, I am nothing.


End file.
